


Happy Birthday, Seymour

by littleshopofaudrey



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey
Summary: Audrey gives Seymour a birthday he’ll never forget
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Kudos: 7





	1. Morning

It was Seymour’s birthday! In all of Audrey’s excitement, she woke up an hour earlier than their usual time of 6:30am. Not wishing to disturb her husband, she silently brushed her teeth, showered and put a little makeup on. Crawling back into bed with him, she lay quietly planning the day ahead.

Around 6am, Seymour began to stir. He blinked his eyes open and saw Audrey propped up on her elbow, smiling intensely at him. 

“Good morning.” He yawned while rubbing his eyes.

Almost startling him, he felt his wife’s lips passionately press against his. As they broke away, she beamed. “Happy birthday!” 

“Gee, it’s the best birthday ever already.” He laughed as he reached over to the nightstand and put his glasses on so he could see his wife’s smiling face a little clearer.

“Did you sleep well?” She asked while absentmindedly toying with the curls on his head.

“I did actually, I had this really weird dream though. I dreamt…” Before he could finish what he was saying, his breath caught in his throat as he felt Audrey plant kisses down his chest.

“Mhm?” She asked, ushering him to continue with his story.

“I, um..” His mind had gone completely blank. In that moment, he couldn’t recall his name, never mind what he had dreamt that night. “I don’t know…”

She reached her desired destination as Seymour lay back in total ecstasy.

He uttered a barely audible, barely understandable “Wow.”

A few minutes later, Audrey’s morning act of kindness paid off. She rose her head up from underneath the covers and saw her husband paralyzed from pleasure. She giggled and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. “Happy birthday, Seymour.” He barely moved, eliciting a hearty laugh from her. “I’ll give you a moment to compose yourself, I’m gonna go get started on breakfast.”

She wrapped her robe tightly around her body and made her way into the kitchen. Eventually, Seymour joined her. “Something smells good.” He remarked as he snaked his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her shoulder.

“Pancakes! It’s a special day!” She squealed with delight. “Now, take a seat, they’re almost ready.”

He complied and sat at the table as she presented him with a stacked plate of pancakes, utensils and a dispenser full of syrup, his favorite.

He shook his head in disbelief and grinned. “How did I get so lucky?” 

“You’re sweet.” She blushed. “I just want this day to be perfect for you. You deserve it.”

“It’s already perfect.” Seymour was grateful every single morning that he woke up to his wife. Every day was perfect so long as she was with him.


	2. Afternoon

Audrey’s afternoon had been rather eventful, the climax of events being when she almost burned the kitchen down in an attempt to make her husband a birthday cake. In typical Audrey fashion, she refused to give up. After the first three failed attempts, attempt number four seemed to be her lucky number.

Following each step of the recipe, she said a silent prayer hoping that she wouldn’t mess anything up. Any time she felt disheartened, she remembered that she was doing this for Seymour and was immediately filled with motivation.

Suddenly, a miracle happened. The oven beeped and the kitchen didn’t fill with smoke. She carefully pulled the cake out of the oven as though it was the second coming and was elated to discover that it looked decent. No, it looked better than decent. It looked delicious.

Her time was then spent doing what she does best: decorating. Arranging flowers for several years had taught her a thing or two about presentation. 

Along with a message that read ‘Happy Birthday, Seymour!’, she drew little flowers using blue frosting. Admiring the finished product, she smiled and practically threw herself down on the couch, exhausted from the afternoon’s activities.

Seymour’s day, while less exhausting, was eventful in its own right. All afternoon, colleagues kept coming up to him wishing him a happy birthday. A chorus of “Have a lovely day”, “Many more” and “Another year gone, eh?” echoed in his ears.

It was all very foreign to him. While working at the shop, Audrey would always remember his birthday but she was the only one. Even when he was just a tyke, Mr. Mushnik never wished him a happy birthday once. 

If anything, it made today even more meaningful to Seymour. This was how it should have been for him every previous year but, rather than feeling resentful, he felt immense gratitude. He had a great job, a beautiful home and a perfect wife.

In fact, a wife who was so perfect, he was wishing the hours away until he got to be with her again.


	3. Evening

“Audrey, I’m home!” Seymour called out as he made his way through the door. He hung his jacket up and set his briefcase down. “Audrey?” He wandered into the living room in search of his wife and stopped dead in his tracks.

The room was covered in banners that read ‘Happy Birthday’, an array of multicolored balloons and a stack of gifts. In the middle of the room, his wife stood with a cake in her hands and a smile on her face. “Happy birthday, Seymour.”

Overcome with emotion, Seymour sunk to his knees and put his head in his hands.

“Seymour?!” Audrey gently set the cake down and ran over to her husband, crouching down next to him. “Seymour, are you okay?”

He sniffled and looked up at her with tear stained cheeks. “Audrey, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in my entire life. I love you.” He flung his arms around her and sobbed into her dress.

With sweet understanding, she ran her hand up and down his back. “These are happy tears, right?”

“Happy tears? They’re elated tears. They’re I-can’t-believe-I’m-so-lucky tears.” He wiped his face and she helped him back up to his feet. Looking deep into her eyes, he smiled “Thank you so much, Audrey.” 

“You’re adorable, you’re gonna make me cry in a minute!” She kissed him deeply, knowing from experience that that always managed to calm him down. “Come on! You have some gifts to open!”

Holding his hand, she led him over to the pile of presents as he sat down on a plastic covered chair. They were wrapped beautifully and Seymour remarked on the flawless presentation of everything causing Audrey to get all flustered.

Thoughtfulness was one of his favorite things about her. He opened new socks, new ties, gardening equipment, plant seeds and a book that included just about every single flower there was, even the strange and unusual ones. Unbeknownst to Seymour, she had made a point of tearing out the page that recalled Skid Row’s remarkable ‘Audrey II.’

He was starting to lose count of how many times his wife had rendered him speechless that day. “Wow, just wow. This is more than I could’ve ever asked for, Audrey. Thank you so much!”

“There’s one more thing…” She grabbed a wrapped gift out from behind the chair. “Here you go.”

Seymour opened it and just stared. It was a gorgeous silver frame and inside, a picture of Audrey and Seymour sitting together on their front porch, lovingly looking deeply into one another’s eyes. Sometimes he needed to remind himself that his life was real and not some daydream he was having. 

“This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever given me. I love it.” He hugged her closely then snaked his arms around her neck and passionately kissed her, hoping to express at least some of his gratitude.

“Mmm.” She mumbled against his lips as they finally broke apart. “I think you’ve just earned yourself a slice of cake.”


End file.
